


Obviously Interested

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's mom thinks she has a sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Interested

**Author's Note:**

> I was just wondering where the clothes Erica wore after becoming a werewolf came from and it seemed like some other characters might too.

“Erica, come here for a second before you leave.”

Erica sighed and removed her hand from the door handle. She stopped for a moment to listen for her mother and made her way quickly to the kitchen. Whatever her mother wanted, it was best to get it over with quickly; Derek was waiting outside.

Her mother turned as she entered the kitchen, looking at her with sad eyes. Erica didn't understand the look, after all she looked so much better than she ever had before, no longer sick in both body and mind. “Erica...” her mother began, trailing off as she stared at the leather jacket Erica wore.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Mom, I've gotta go,” she said, trying not to sound too exasperated at her mother's strange behavior. Her mother smelled of nervousness and sadness and frankly she saw no reason why her mother should feel either of those things any more.

“Of course.” Her mother took a deep breath and smiled a little. “I just wanted to tell you to be safe. And no, I don't just mean physically.” Erica narrowed her eyes, wondering what her mother meant, but her question was cut off with a wave of a hand. “I mean that sometimes when an older man shows interest it might seem like the best thing in the world, you might even think it's love. And he'll give you things and promise you things, but sooner or later it's going to end.”

Erica let out a startled laugh, barely able to keep it from becoming hysterical. “You think I have a sugar daddy or something?” she asked incredulously, still trying valiantly not to break down into nasty laughter.

Her mother flushed and Erica caught a whiff of embarrassment, but she forged ahead. “I think it's pretty obvious with the new clothes and new attitude and you always going off in that nice car. I just don't want you to be hurt.”

“If only it were like that,” she muttered, knowing her mother wouldn't hear her. A little louder she said, “It's not like that, he's more of a... mentor. He just likes the people around him to look as good as he does or something.”

“Really.” Her mother was clearly skeptical, but Erica really didn't know how to explain everything with Derek without actually explaining _everything_ , and that certainly wasn't going to happen. “Besides, I'm apparently the opposite of his type, he's very obviously interested in someone else.” Not that he seemed to be aware of that.

Her mother let out a breath, relaxing a little as her smile grew to something more sincere. Erica could smell the relief rolling off of her in waves. “Well if that's true, I can't really say I'm disappointed. But either way, please just stay safe.”

Erica nodded and took a small step back. “I will. I've really gotta go now though.”

Her mother nodded and she quickly made her way out to where Derek was waiting, suddenly wondering if he had been able to hear their conversation from out there. From the look on his face, though it wasn't much different from his usual indifference, he had.

They drove for a few minutes before he broke the silence. He sounded a little uncomfortable, though it was hard for her to tell. “So I'm obviously interested in someone else, am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
